


DIVENIRE

by kiwipon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Adventure, F/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwipon/pseuds/kiwipon
Summary: Draco had been fighting with his family decisions ever since Voldemort's comeback. After facing the worst wizards and witches were capable of, he decides to break away from that life and bring a change and a chance for the wizard community.





	DIVENIRE

Even though it had been years since he last set a foot on the tiny village, he could still feel it as a lost but known friend. He and his family had spent endless summers chasing water fae down the creek or had picnics in the middle of a calm meadow. It had been good, it had been real. He liked to imagine everything could have been different, entertain the idea of a better self, but there had not been a way to stop the slow but relentless change ever since the first word of Voldemort's comeback pushed itself inside the Malfoy's manor. He had not been ready, he had been stupid and pretentious, a child playing a grown-up game. He was alone now, only memories keeping him company, good and bad and horrible.

It had taken him 3 months to finally lose the deatheaters tagging him.  
Lucius Malfoy had done the unspeakable to get his only remaining family safe and even if Draco had resented him ever since his mum died, he now understood why his dad had chosen to remain loyal to the Dark Lord even if it meant dragging his only son to a life of violence and despair. He couldn't bear to lose him too and by doing so he had cursed them both. But not anymore.

Draco walked down the wet street. No one would have believed Draco Malfoy could possibly blend in such a background. No one also could have foreseen the mess the magical community would get itself into again. Life was funny that way.  
He spent most of his time on muggle quarters wherever he went, only venturing into the magical world if he was in need of any specific item. It had been hard at first. One such as himself, brought up to despise the non-magic folk. Living a muggle life had been hard at first, especially because his magic was as part of him as his own blood, not just a commodity to ease the daily life, but a wild source of energy that needed shaping and control.

It occurred to him that despite having spent many summers here, he had never really ventured into the actual village, being a muggle village as it was. His family had chosen the area specially for the discretion and location. Far from the Daily Prophet and other newspapers that seeked to know more about the ex-Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy.

Draco stepped into the inn, drying his shoes and leaving them on the shoe holder on the right. The place was picturesque to say the least. If anyone passed by it would appear to be almost in ruins, not a place where people seeked shelter. Despite it's decaying outside the inside was warm and welcoming, high ceilings, antiques and colorful furniture. He had been able to change some galleons for actual muggle money and now the lei were heavy on his hand.  
Guided by one of the innkeepers he ventured inside the tiny tea room the hostel had opened for anyone in need of a warm beverage. Draco sat down under one of the bunk beds transformed into table areas and waited for his tea. The best in the area, assured the innkeeper.

He felt the steps of another staff bringing his cup of tea. His magic reacted and he felt his hair rise in anticipation. Before he could look up and see who was about to leave his cup on the table, said cup went flying and crashed against one of the walls.  
It was not usual for Draco to spend time with young magic kids but the few times he had when his family visited acquaintances, he had felt the spurs of magic in them, had also been victim of a few outbursts as well. This magic didn’t quite feel the same, it didn’t feel fresh and innocent as a kid, it definitely wasn’t dark,but as a kid’s, it was all over the place. He looked up to find a great amount of curly hair and a pair of chocolate eyes looking at him with concern.

”Oh my god! I am so sorry! Are you ok?! Did I spill any on you?, oh my…”

His brain took some seconds to react. This was Hermione Granger standing in front of him, same face, same hair and the eyes… She had a scar across her nose bridge and right cheek.

“Gr-Granger?” he finally let out after the initial shock.

Hermione Granger had been missing for almost 2 years after that fatidic day, the Battle of Hogwarts. The day Harry Potter, wonderboy and saviour had met an early end. Not only his loss had been great to the cause against Voldemort. The resistance had taken a big hit after Granger’s disappearance as well. The best witch of her age and part of the Golden Trio.  
To Draco though, that day was the day the only pillar on which he relied fell. Narcissa Malfoy’s death.

Granger did not pay any attention to the blond gaping at her.

“Are you sure you are ok?” she said as she took his hands in hers and checked for any injury.  
That confused Draco greatly, the girl right in front of him did not recognize him at all. Could she be Granger's romanian doppleganger?

”Sure” he said looking straight into her eyes. Nothing.

“I don't know what happened... but do not worry! I shall bring you a new cup in a second! “ she said as she smiled at him and left with the pieces of the cup.

That was the first time he had seen Granger smile at him, and also the first smile directed at him in a long while. He felt his heart race a little.

Maybe if he presented himself with her the Order might take him under their wing. Maybe he would have somewhere to belong. Maybe.

“As promised, here you go! That one is on me” she said with a wink- enjoy!

Before she could leave he grabbed her wrist.

“Ah... excuse me, my name is Draco, Draco Malfoy, yours is?”

“Oh! Draco, such a cool name, nice to meet you, my name is Hermione” she faltered a little “Just Hermione” she smiled yet again, to Draco's dismay.

“So, what brings you to Romania?” she asked trying to start an easy conversation.  
She was named Hermione and even if she hold back her surname it was fairly odd to look exactly like Granger and be called Hermione, it just didn't add up. And that cup had been smashed against the wall in a spur of magic, there was no denying it.

“I am trying to reconnect with my roots” he said.

“Oh! Is your family from around the area? That is very nice” she looked up “must be nice to know more about your origins” she looked back at him and smiled sadly.

“I have to go now” she readied herself. “These teas aren't gonna prepare itselves” she showed him her tongue in a cheeky way. “I hope you have a nice stay in Romania.”

With that she stood up and went back to her work place behind the bar, leaving Draco with a racing heart and a flushed face, which he would deny if anyone ever asked.  
This was Hermione Granger, he was sure of it. And she was charming.  
He had always known that to an extent. Being enemies and all that had not given him the chance to really know her back in Hogwarts, but to be fair, it had been mainly his fault for being a stupid pretentious dick. He regretted it greatly now that he had realized how wrong he had been.  
He sipped his tea and followed Hermione with his eyes. She seemed to be fluent in romanian and italian if his ears did not fail him, and she was very methodic when it came to preparing each and every blend of tea, as if preparing a potion.  
He continued gazing at her until she turned and met his eyes. Draco turned his head fast,making it look like he had dropped something and hoped she hadn’t really noticed him observing her. When he looked up at her again she was looking back at the herbs pots under the counter and her cheeks had a rubor to them, which in turn, made Draco blush.

“This is ridiculous, get your shit together!” He told himself.“ There are more important things at stake now.”

Hermione bloody Granger was alive and she had no memory, as he had come to notice. That would explain the erratic behaviour in her magic, and how she had not contacted anyone in almost 2 years.  
That last thought made Draco realize that she did not know she was a witch, and if he wanted to bring her to the Order he would need to tell her. How does one break such news to a, supposedly, muggle. It had never occurred to him, as he was part of an old wizarding family, that it was not an easy matter to approach, especially if the other person barely knew you.  
Before he had time to really think through his plan of action, she disappeared behind the farthest door in the corridor. Draco drank what was left of his tea and threw some coins on the table before he urged himself after the brunette.

She was walking up the stairs.

“Wait!” Said Draco.

She turned around and looked at him with surprise.

“Oh, hey! Is everything ok?” she asked, a blush creeping its way on her cheeks again.

“I know you” The blond said ”we went to school together”

That made her go back a few stairs.

Hermione was clearly shaken by the statement, but before she could ask him anything there was a loud noise followed by screams and broken glass. Draco’s left hand ring started burning his skin. Him and his father shared a couple of charmed rings to tell each other when danger was imminent, Granger had used the same spell for the DA galleons, it was a tricky spell but proved very useful. He hadn't felt the ring ever since he ran away, making him believe that Lucius Malfoy had fallen to the Dark Lord. The signal though meant otherwise, which in turn made Draco wonder what his dad had done to prove Voldemort of his utmost loyalty. His train of thought got lost when he heard loud steps coming closer.  
Draco grabbed her hand and ran upstairs.

“We gotta go now!” He said as he turned around and blocked the door to the stairs with a spell. They got into her room, a little farther away from the stairs, and luckily with a big window in it.

“What is going on?!” she said as he closed the door behind him and blocked it as well.

“Grab whatever you need and follow me, we have no time, if they see us here the people downstairs are done for” he opened his backpack and produced a broom out of it. Hermione’s face was a poem.

“Are you gonna swipe these people out?!” she asked, making it clear she was not sure he was sane.

“Of course not, they are too powerful and i can't fend them off and cover you at the same time, we are flying out of here” Replied Draco, matter-of -factly.

“We are flying out of here...on a broom” She said out loud, waiting for the catch, because to her it obviously sounded like a big fat joke.  
Draco had no time to spare for explanations, once the Death-Eaters saw any of them, even if they made it out in time, the tortures the customers and hosts of the inn would have to endure in order to get information would be an added weight on his shoulders.

He mounted the broom and looked worriedly at Hermione.

“Do you trust me?” he said.

“This is bloody mental!” The Gryffindor said, pointing at his broom.

“Do you trust me?” he repeated offering his hand to help her mount the broom.

The horrible sounds coming from downstairs chilled Hermione to the core.

“It will be worse for them if they find us here, I promise” 

With a kick they rose in the air and left. The inn became just a speckle on the horizon behind them.

Draco could feel Granger’s hands shaking, but the choking grip she had on his torso was the real giveaway on how scared she was.

[](https://ibb.co/dSC7KQ)

“Don't worry, they are not following us, we got out on time” he said, hoping it would calm down the shaking girl behind him.

“Do-don’t worry?! We are God knows how many meters high! ON A BROOM!” she half gesticulated with her hands for a second before the death grip returned.

Of all the things Draco might have imagined, Granger, one of Gryffindor’s most representative members, being scared of heights was not one of them. The thought made him smile a little.  
His hand moved to Hermione's, in a second attempt to calm her down a little but instead he felt a magic barrier growing slowly around Hermione's body. He felt the broom quiver. He could not let her unleash her magic now, as wild as it was at the moment, it would probably kill them both.

“Hey, Granger, calm down, it's ok, we are almost there, breathe” her hands felt like fire on his chest, it would not surprise him if he found a mark once they landed.

Draco started the descent on a clearing. He had been there before when he was a kid, it was one of the oldest magic settlements known to both wizard and muggle alike, Sarmizegetusa Regia. The magic past and present flooded the earth and trees around it, creating a perfect hiding spot for anyone in need, like a kind of ancient Room of Requirements.

Once they landed Hermione proceeded to puke her guts out. Draco tried to help her keep her hair out of her face but she refused, slapping his hands away.  
Well this definitely was not how he had expected his first night in Sighisoara to be.

“Who are you, what are you, what do you want from me?!” After the stream of questions that left her half breathless Hermione shot at the blond a pointed look through the gleaming fireflies illuminating the place.

Yet again this was not the way Draco had planned things to go, he passed a hand through his hair and sighted.

“We should find shelter, it's getting colder.”

He started walking and suddenly just a little past the tree line a wooden hut appeared, its lights calling them.

“Please sit down, this might take a while” said Draco as he opened the door to the cosy little hut the magic of the Regia had provided.

Hermione listened to everything Draco had to say, about her, about the wizarding world, about the war. She noticed how tense his shoulders went when he spoke about The Dark Lord, as he called him. 

“So...I am a witch?” She said rather confused “ I mean...could be worse, but this is positively weird, you know. I do believe you though. Ever since I can remember I have had weird things happen to me, it all makes sense now.”

Draco felt so relieved he didn't have to prove her more, flying a broom must have done the trick. Still, being able to speak to Granger like this, like two people having a real conversation felt really strange, he enjoyed not needing his occlumency and plus, she was kinda cute when she asked about what and what not was real magic.

“So Draco, how were we back in Hogwarts? Were we close friends?” that last question made him laugh.

“Oh God no” he replied.

“Hey! I am nice! Whatever the hell you are saying…” she tried to look offended.

“Actually I think we could have been really good friends but I was a major dick to many people back then, especially you” he fidgeted and looked at her.

Nobody knew but back in Hogwarts he had had a crush on her. She was intelligent, she was brave and loving and after the Triwizard Tournament, he could not deny she was beautiful.  
All those thoughts triggered a memory of her back at Malfoy's Manor, the torture she had to endure by his Aunt's hands. That moment had marked him greatly, it had been a decisive point in life for him, the moment he really knew he had chosen the wrong side.

“I have been known to do a great deal of bad choices throughout my short life…now I just want to at least know that I helped the cause, helped tip the balance however way I can” he held Hermione's both hands and bowed his head until his forehead rested on them. “It probably won't mean a lot to you now, since you don't remember, but for what is worth, I am sorry”

He had not told her in a detailed way, he did not want to start with a bad foot but he could not ignore the past even if she was oblivious to it.

“ Can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course, I feel a little left out with you doing all the talking…” Hermione replied with a tiny smile.

“You say you have forgotten everything about your past, yet you knew your real name, how is that -”

“Oh! Easy! I had a letter on me when I was found, so I guessed it was directed at me” she cut. “ It read, I am sorry to burden you with this dear Hermione” she told him as she proceeded to take out a necklace from inside her sweater. “ It had this necklace inside as well” She dangled the piece of metal and glass in front of her face.

“Interesting piece of jewelry, isn’t it?” she said, mesmerized by the hypnotic movement of the pendant.

Draco's held his breath for a couple seconds. She possibly held the last Time Turner.  
Lord Voldemort had been careful to chase down every time travelling device and destroyed them. Hermione held in her hands the power to undo history.

“That is called a Time Turner, an extremely powerful and dangerous device that can help a person travel in time” Draco told Hermione.”That could be the last chance to finish this war”

“You mean I could travel back in time and get back my memory?”

“It does not really work that way, as I read once, there are a lot of rules involved but, if done well we could undo history and get our lives back, we would not remember this though, as this would have never happened.”

He pinched his nose, Trying to focus.

“I think we should rest. This day has been rather intense” she said and walked to the big bed in the corner of the room. There was not a lot in the house there was surely enough for two.  
The bed was big enough for two but Draco opted to take the sofa, one thing was being able to speak to Granger in a civil way, sharing a bed was a little too much.

They woke up well past noon. Well, Hermione woke up earlier, and investigated around the house, trying to be as cautious not to make any sound to wake up the Slytherin sleeping on the sofa.

The house provided foods and drinks, which amazed Hermione, and she even found some books she decided to take with her.

“Are you aware that you shine when you sleep?” she asked as she sipped her coffee.

“What do you mean?” Draco asked in confusion.

“That you light up, lamp style...is it a common thing? “

Draco looked at his arms.

“No, it is not common...I have not been living a commonly wizard life though, sometimes magic reacts in different ways to exterior stimuli and emotions”

 

The afternoon sun was shining, giving the autumn landscape a special glow when they decided to leave the hut. They walked to the center of the old sacred village and decided on their paths. Draco wanted to give a shot to the time travel but he was afraid that turning back to such an early date might made it more imprecise, since they were so far away not only in time but in location as well. Both decided that it would probably be a good idea to go back to the isles, with the risks that it represented, and go farther back enough to make a slow but definitive change.

Obviously, they thought about how Hermione was going to fit in the scheme of things, without her knowledge and most importantly, her wand. Hermione was set on accompanying Draco though. After an hour he knew better than to try to convince the brunnette and accepted his defeat. They packed their things and both flew out of the clearing with Great Britain as their final destination.

It was a long ride, specially for Hermione, but they finally made it to London. It was very early in the morning, the sunlight barely illuminating the buildings. They stopped by a local cafeteria and grabbed some food and had their well-needed rest. Draco left Hermione alone to go to the loo. The moment he left two men came into the cafeteria, long dark jackets and dubious looks in general.They sat down in the farthest table next to the window. Hermione didn’t pay much attention to them as she was busy devouring a complete English breakfast, but the moment she heard Granger spoken by one of them she knew she was in trouble. She looked at them with the corner of her eye and saw the tallest of the two go for something on his pocket.

“I am so sorry sir” she whispered to the waiter and smashed the still half full plate. She used the ruckus to get some time to stand up and run away from the place. She ran down the street until she could get a turn, she took it and took a few more after that in hopes to loose the two wizards chasing her. At first they were hesitant to actually hex her, being in the middle of muggle London, but soon enough they grew bold and she could see the actual spells hit stuff around her, street lights, cars, walls. 

After much running she was positively breathless, she had lost them, if only for a moment. She looked around, trying to trace a safe route and spotted a fire escape on an old building. She took it. It was a five story building that granted a great view on the city. Hermione stopped once she got to the rooftop and took a long breath. It was not long until she heard steps coming from the fire escape.

“Shit!”

Hermione looked back at the two wizards, their faces smug and their wands ready.

“Look what we have here, looks like it is our lucky day, ain’t it, Nott?” the tallest one said.  
The only response he got was a laugh.

Hermione’s heart was racing, she looked behind her, she calculated her chances, there was a building just on the other side, she could try to jump, but even after discovering she was a witch, she was pretty sure it did not mean she had flying abilities and the drop of a failed leap could mean death. She looked back at the men, slowly coming closer. She inhaled deeply, turned around and ran to the border of the rooftop. Once she was in the air she noticed that she was too far off to actually get to the other building. The hex were flying all around her, she could feel them close to her ears.

[](https://ibb.co/gPuyR5)  
Suddenly she felt a dark fog cover her and a strong pull from her belly.

When she opened her eyes again she was in the middle of a green field with Draco beside her, he was kneeling on the ground, his hand covering his left arm.

“We have to do it now, they can track my apparition, it’s a matter of minutes” he looked up at her.

“You are hurt Draco!” She kneeled in front of him worriedly.

“This is nothing compared to what they will do to the both of us, it is now or never Granger”

Hermione saw the urgency in his eyes and nodded. He grabbed the necklace she still had on and put it on as well, he started moving the different parts of the Time Turner and waited for the pull.

They held their gazes, a smile creeping on both their lips. History was on their hands and they would do whatever needed be done to recover what was taken from them, from everyone.

History started now.

[](https://ibb.co/nAGOtk)   


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you have enjoyed this tiny piece of writing and art. I did this back at beggining of this year for the challenge at Hawthorn & Vine, If the prompt fits. The site has been down for a while and decided to share it here and so have it out in teh world again.


End file.
